Rise, Zerg!
by LordGeneral27
Summary: Far from the Koprulu Sector, the fascinating world of industrialization and magic: Radia lies. A young man just beginning his journey in life is gifted with the power to control the Zerg Swarm. Now Overmind of the Zerg, what will Kain do with a legion of creatures unknown to this world? Will he save, or will he conquer? An exciting tale inspired by East Bridge! Also accepting OC's!
1. Chapter I

Rise, Zerg

Chapter I: Intro

The radiant world of Radia. A planet that gleams with life, magic, and an air of mystery.

Truly, this planet could not be like the world known as "Earth"? Or could it?

Kain sat puzzled at his desk. He recently can recall many memories that seem to be his, but as well, just did not seem his own.

People, names, food, different languages, video games and other things he had no idea why knew.

And the most strange thing of all, he has never had these memories before until now.

As he digs deeper into thought, he procrastinates his work while attempting to daydream more about these "memories".

Kain was a young man. Twenty-four in age and newly appointed as Junior Officer at the capital city of Radion's 3rd Police Division.

Typical for his age in stature: 5'11, 185 pounds. Not overly heavy, but not skinny either.

He sported a thinned, complete beard and short haircut from a recent excursion to the local barber.

His skin was a far tan and slight peachy color, but was beginning to become more pale as winter was here.

Kain was quite fortunate to obtain such an opportunity to be indoors at his current place of employment.

His entire life, his mother and father worked as a blacksmith and with the postal services respectively, in their hometown of Ingram.

They sacrificed much so that he could see a brighter future.

Although, if he continued drifting off into a space of thinking, he would not have this job much longer.

An elderly woman stood next to him chuckling slightly. Hair her curly was white as a full moon and her skin began to droop due to her old age. She stood slightly hunched over his desk.

She gave him a slight poke to awake him from his "dream".

"Are you alright, Kain? You have not been yourself today. I have seen you stare off into Kaiden knows where for the past 5 hours."

Kain shook his head slightly and took a drink of water from the metal canteen that resided in a leather pouch on his desk.

"Oh, I'm fine Miss Aberdeen. I have just had a lot on my mind today, is all."

"Well I can see that. You have not completed your reports for the day, and you still have not served that subpoena."

Shock struck Kain like a walking out from an alley only to be hit by a speeding horsemule-drawn carriage.

He had completely forgotten that he could not deliver the subpoena at during lunch hours.

"Thank you for reminding me, Miss Aberdeem. I will take care of it on my way home from work."

The old woman shook her head as she closed her eyes smiling.

"You will do no such thing. Ingram is an hour or so away by carriage. You will only arrive later than normal. And with the bandit raids on the roads of recent, your mother would kill me be she found out."

"But I gotta' turn this bad boy in Miss-"

"Of course you will. I will take care of the reports. You run along and serve that subpoena, alright?"

Kain was relieved but knew he had much to learn in life. He could not finish his duties that were expected, and if it were not for the lovely old friend that he had made, his life would be hell.

He already was the occasional joke as he was not a certified officer yet.

Until he was, or even after, he would possibly still be laughed at.

The old woman cleared and throat.

"Well then, you go ahead and skiddadle, and I'll take care of these here papers."

Jake nodded as he grabbed the subpoena, "Thank you so much. I promise I will treat you to lunch next paycheck. My treat and no arguments."

The old soul nodded and motioned him to the door.

As Kain grabbed his coat and scarf he turned towards his friend.

"Miss Aberdeen, have you ever felt like you knew of a place far from here, knew many things about it and possibly had memories of living in said place, but you know you never have? Like possibly another person's memories?"

Miss Aberdeen smiled as she swayed her head in disagreement.

" I cannot say I have. That sounds like some kinda novel or some sorts. I don't believe I have."

"Oh well..Nevermind then. Thanks again for your help!"

Kain opened the door and ran out into the city.

While weaving through the various traversers of the market district, Kain kept his eyes open for the establishment he was looking for.

A man that was an immigrant to Radion was to receive the summons to court. He was searching high and low until he saw the man he was looking for.

A middle-aged man who, as of late, accidently drove his carriage into a patrol of Royal Knights patrolling the streets.

He possibly would not have had to be summoned, if he had not insulted the various knights and blamed the patrol unit for the damage to his cart, and the recent nervousness of his horse.

Regardless, the old man knew what Kain had came for, accepted the subpoena, and Kain was on his way back home.

As he neared the great gates of Radion, he searched for a carriage that could take him home.

Due to there being various villages through each of the four directional gates that supplied the empire, the Emperor decried that carriages be used as public transport to aid citizens to and fro on their long journey from various things such as the elements, animals, bandits etc.

The mighty wall and gate that stood before him, were created with a white, silver colored brick made from a special clay only in Radion.

It gives a lot of visitors something to talk about coming and going.

The powerful wall stood at least a hundred feet tall, estimated of course by Kain.

Nevertheless, he did not seem to see a cart in is normal spot.

A chubby guard stood near a section of various wooden stalls used to house horses.

"Pardon, but when is the next carriage?"

The chubby guard took a bit of a piece of what seemed like jerky.

"Should be in the next hour or so. Maybe two. I dunno" replied the oaf of man.

He continued while taking another bite, "One actually just left about 10 minutes ago. They had a heavy load so if you run, you could possibly catch up."

"Oh, well, thanks. I will do that".

Kain had never had to do such a thing before, but, he was ready to go home.

As he began to sprint through the gates to attempt to catch up to the fully loaded bus on wheels, he was hit with a strong pain in his forehead.

Feeling as if he had sustained a heavy blow, he stopped and grabbed his cranium with both hands as his brain throbbed.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as the pain increased.

A vision filled his head of a creature falling from the sky.

What looked like a purple and pinkish squid crashed near the coast of Radian Beach, about 15 minutes away by foot. It seemed as if the creature clipped the top branches of a tall tree and fell into the forest below.

Although his head burned as if it was set on fire, he could see clear as day where the monster-like thing that fell from the sky had crash-landed.

As he came to, and as the pain subsided, his interest got the best of him as he made a mad dash for the crash site.

After a hasty trip, he arrived to the location that he saw in the vision. Just thinking about it again made his head hurt.

He looked around for any sign of that strange squid like monster that squirmed from the sky.

Walking forward, it was not long until his foot had impacted on a strange purple like substance. It seemed to move as if it had some kind of pulse.

Kain was surprised that he had never seen such a thing. There were many strange things on his planet such as mighty beasts that fought in the wild daily, various guilds of people with strange gifts vying for power, men and woman that could call magic at will, and possibly some of the scariest: gunpowder.

The newest invention as of late that began sweeping the nation.

Purple slime was not yet the strangest compared to what he had seen.

As he walked forward following the purple trail of pulsating goo, he saw a large wet-like building a bit ahead.

As he approached, he slowly cleared the brush to get a better look of what he believed to be the heart of the goo.

It was at the moment that what he saw was possibly a discovery that no one had ever made.

A mighty pulsing structure stood erect in front of him. As he looked past, he saw flying bat like creatures swarming back and forth collecting various substances of ore and placing them into folds that came from the wet building.

As he stepped forth, he could feel his heart-beating faster than possibly ever before.

But as fast as his heart thumped, the structure seemed to increase its tempo of pulsing.

With every pulse, it was as if the vibrations were calling Kain to come and rest his palm on the structure.

He looked at his hand and reached forth setting his palm on the building.

Within seconds, his mind warped to what were various creatures spewing forth from a giant worm that blasted out of the ground.

Flames began to envelop the creatures as he himself stepped forth.

Could that possibly be him?

It could not be possible to be two places at once. Unless it-

"Really was you." retorted a deep voice from behind.

Quickly awakening from his meditative state, Kain turned to see a floating creature with multiple legs and two pulsating sacs on its body.

The creature gave a slight mid-air bow as it returned its gaze to him.

"Are you ready to command, Overmind?" asked the creature that levitated without wings.


	2. Chapter II

Rise, Zerg

Chapter II: The Overmind

The floating creature stared forward awaiting Kain's response.

As Kain thought about the situation at hand, the creature would occasionally sway its legs backwards and forwards.

After a brief round of thinking, the man finally spoke up.

"Sorry, but you want me to command you?"

The creature nodded. "Of course, Overmind. You should command the might of the Zerg once more."

Puzzled, the young man crossed his arms before speaking.

"Once more? Forgive me, I have no memory of this. I have never even seen animals like you until today."

"Have you forgotten, Overmind? It seems as though this world has somehow drained you of your former memories."

Two of the monsters back legs pointed upwards towards the sky.

As Kain looked up, two of the three moons of Radia were visible today.

The sky of Radian was truly beautiful. He would not have minded to sit and stare for a bit longer. Coming back to reality,he began to try and grasp the gravity of what the beast had said once more.

Kain had no idea what was going on. To resume command? This was bizarre.

 _How in the world have I controlled these creatures before? I have never seen them in any book, any story. Heck, I have never seen them in real life._

 _Regardless, this floating squid-beast says that I have commanded he and his brethren before. Was it a mistake? Was it another person he searched for?_

After a long silence, Kain spoke.

"Pardon, but I do not remember your name, creature."

Straightening up its body, the creature let out what sounded like a slight gurgling noise before speaking.

"I am an Overlord. One of the many creations of the Zerg Swarm, and your humble servant."

Kain pointed at the moving bat-like beings scurry past them on the forest floor carrying what seemed like ore, broken tree bark and limbs, and various other things.

"And what are these worker-bee like things called?"

"Drones, Overmind. They are the essential building block of the Zerg. From them, we obtain our resources as well as expand our structures." The beast gurgled.

Running his hand through his hair, Kain started to have faint memory of some monsters like the ones he saw before him, but if anything, it was more like a dream that he could barely remember.

"And your job?" Quickly responded the brown haired man.

"I have multiple duties. I am most known for increasing the current supply of the central Hatchery, (the beast points towards the large structure to which the Drones were carrying resources) advising on the fields of battle, as well as transporting units to and from. Also, I am able to spread creep, the purple substance you are standing on as well as transform into an Overseer, a mobile sentry of sorts."

The creature looked down at the purple alive-like substance beneath Kain's feet.

As Kain stared at the substance, he knew began to realize he had some ability to remember these things, but not enough to warrant full memories.

Something about the color scheme of these various purple and pink mutant like creatures was trying to ring a bell, but the string to said bell was not attached.

Bending down and grabbing the creep from the forest floor, Kain looked upwards to the beast and spoke as he played with the moving substance in his hands.

"Overlord, I seem to recall faint memory of your existence. The Zerg that is. But as I said, the memory is so weak, I cannot recall much besides images. No names or anything of the like. I also can recall memory of another being like myself. If what you say is true, is there a way for me to restore those memories?"

"Yes, we can restore your memories of the Zerg. You will resume knowledge of all of our species, buildings, and you will assume control of all beings in the Swarm, as we are known. You shall once more, become our Hive Mind, our Overmind." The Overlord stated. "However, I have no knowledge of any memories besides that of the Overmind. I know nothing of another man's memories that you recall. For that reason, we cannot restore those."

Kain nodded his head. It was a price to pay, he supposed. He could gain control over these creatures, but no dice on the memories of the "other guy" as he now referred to him.

It did not take long for him to decide. Just the thought of having this kind of power, again apparently, was already tempting him.

Finally, after a bit of self-thought, he asked.

"What must I do to regain these memories?" He spoke, "Hopefully it is nothing too complex. Or painful."

"Place your hand upon the Hatchery once more. At the same time, take one of my tendrils into your hand. By doing both of these things, the memories of the Overmind you once were, will return after a few brief moments of psionic-shock. You may feel slight discomfort, but it will not be unbearable." spoke the floating being.

Kain touched his palm upon the Hatchery and reached for the tendril of the Overlord. After he had both in each hand, he nodded towards his new "friend".

With a gurgle of an acknowledgement, the beast's eyes glowed a strange yellow hue for a moment.

An instant later, an electric shock jolted from the tendril to Kain's body, and towards the Hatchery.

Kain could feel himself slipping into a state euphoria.

As he absorbed this electric shock, it was if his mind left his body. His eyes began to glow yellow and his body had static coursing all over.

He felt as if he was drifting into some kind of transcendent world. All the while, he had never left Radia.

With the sound of a crackle of lightning, he seemed to warp at a blinding speed through what was possibly outer space.

It had never been seen by man before outside of telescopes. It was astounding. Planets, and stars glowing fiercely. Asteroids hurtling throughout. Before he could admire the world beyond much longer, he appeared in what was an area filled with blackness. From there, various creatures began to emerge with light cascading upon them. He saw the Overlord and Drone as before as well as different types of other Zerg. Large mammothdon like creatures, small but quick darters, and many others that were flying. In that instant, his knowledge of these creatures and the structures from which they are born, returned to him. Like deja vu, He looked at the array of Zerg before him and he knew that they were his.

" _Zerglings, Ultralisks, Brood-lords, Hydralisks. As well as Extractors, Roach Warrens. Everything is here. I.. Remember.."_

Kain's body slammed the earth below. He had returned to his corporeal form. He stood up shaking the dust from his clothing while trying to not tear his scarf on a branch that was caught in the material.

"Overlord." He called. "I have seen the Swarm once more. My knowledge has returned concerning everything of the Zerg. How long was I being 'enlightened'?"

The beast let a small bit of slime drip from its mouth.

"Around 2 hours, Overmind." retorted the Overlord.

Kain was more surprised that he stood for two hours in the same place as his mind ascended to some kind of realm than the actual appearance and once again ownership of these Zerg. To any other human or creature with a brain, the Zerg where anything from normal.

As Kain stepped backwards, the Overmind floated by in suite.

" _What is your first order Overmind_?" Asked the floating beast not from his mouth, but from his mind. The entirety of the Zerg where connected. The Overmind was the Hive Mind and the brain of the entire Zerg organization. Every creature of the Swarm lived to please the Overmind's command. Be it sacrifice, construction, battle, or anything in between. If the Overmind feel, havoc would consume the Zerg.

 _I had forgotten that we can speak telepathically, Overlord._ As he spoke with the hovering guide,a lone drone approached.

 _Form yourself into a Spawning Pool, for the Swarm. So that through you, the first legion will come._

Within seconds the drone acknowledged his order and glided to a nearby spot of creep next to the hatchery and began to be enveloped by a film-sac that covered its entire body. It began to fill with a clear liquid and the drone inside swam around like some kind of pool. Commanding already felt good. He gave an order to the Drone and without hesitation, it transformed itself into a building.

" _It will be around 1 hour until the Spawning Pool has been completed. Do you have further commands, Overmind?"_

 _Yes, just a few. We need to continue expanding this base. Although, being so close to the Kingdom, I fear that a scouting party will raise what is here in flames if they ever learn of our existence. We must move soon._

As Kain glanced towards the handful of larvae scurrying about around the hatchery, 3 of them began to ball up into green sacs, preparing to transform.

 _I will create more drones to gather supplies. We will gather as many resources as possible and amass a small force to protect ourselves. Once that is completed, we will leave and venture off until we find a habitable home away from the perimeter of the castle._

Kain turned towards the mighty Castle that loomed overhead in the distance. As the drones behind him scurries to and fro, and the Overlord levitated nearby, he began to wonder how they were going to perceive his new spawn.

 **Current Supply: 13/16.**

 **Current Resources: 10 Essence.**

 **Rate of Larvae Birth: 100 per 24 hours.**

 **Next Evolution and Requirement to Transform: Lair. 1000 Essence plus Spawning Pool.**

 **Overmind Power level: 1.**

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I hope your enjoying my story so far. I am no professional, but I hope my style is appealing to ya! Please give a review and let me know what you like and dislike so far! I will take the criticism. Hope you enjoy the story and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Rise, Zerg

Chapter 3: The Escort

Foreword:Thanks for the support guys! 5 reviews as well as 8 followers and favorites! :D

As Kain slowly stepped forth from the thicket of trees, he could not help but wipe at his nose as the dropping temperatures were agitating his nostrils. He looked around, noting all the snow from the most recent fall had melted.

 _"Cold weather with no snow is a crime"_. He thought to himself.

He carefully made sure he was not being watched as he poked his out of the area his Zerg temporarily called "home".

He telepathically ordered his Overlord to watch over the Hatchery in his absence no Zerg left the small wooded area even if resources run slim.

Although he could control and give orders from a distance, depending on his current location, his body would be left vulnerable.

So the Overlord would make the best decision outside of his direct command.

Luckily the Spawning Pool finish right as he planned to depart.

He ordered the 3 larvae that were wriggling about to become Zerglings, the first arm of the Radia Brood. Any Larvae spawned afterwards would do the same, for now.

Only having 6 Zerglings at home base would not be the best idea if the enemy knew of your existence.

However, this was all he had at the moment and fortunately they were still unknown.

These small "woods" if one could call them that, were nothing more than a collection of less than fifty trees.

If he were to be seen casually leaving the small area, it could raise suspicion.

That would not be a fun story to tell to the city guards or the police agencies.

He could picture the newspapers already...

 **"Extra extra read all about it! Junior Police Officer caught breeding monstrous creatures in woods near the sea! Put on trial, read all about it!"**

Not something he wanted as of now.

After safely checking the road for passer-bys, Kain stepped onto the road.

Luckily was no one in sight.

Although, would have been easier if the public transit cart was nearby so Kain would not have to hike over an hour on foot through winding woods and trails.

The long walk probably would not be so bad if winter was not setting in hard.

As it neared the middle of the first month of the year, the cold was creeping in at an alarming rate.

Snow had already blanketed the ground a few times this month only adding to the chill.

Kain was lucky the temperature had warmed over the past few days. Although he does like snow, the trek back towards his family's home would be a cold one if said snow was raining down upon him.

Either way, snow or no snow, the Hatchery would stand strong as long as no outsiders came across it.

The Zerg were unique in that no matter the climate, atmosphere, or environment, they could adapt.

Boiling hot planets, frozen ground, grassy fields, all were suitable homes for the Zerg.

It would make sense that a force like the Zerg would be such a thorn in an enemies side if they could live practically anywhere.

As the opponent has to plan meals, rations, supplies, equipment, gather men and women for war, set up camps, the Zerg just spawned and adapted.

Wiping his nose once more, Kain bid adieu his new followers and marched homeward bound to his family's residence.

He wished to not leave his new brood. As he watched them spawn, he could feel himself growing a bit attached.

* * *

As Kain continued trudging forth in the Ingram Woods, he tried to stay on the very hard to see path. Once the darkness began to set in, it was rough trying to discern which way to go. The trees, and dirt path became as dark as closing ones eyes. Not including if there was snow to traverse.

The woods were known to not be unforgiving to travelers, although, at night it could pose a problem even for veterans of traversing.

For the most part, these woods were home to the typical flora and fauna of Radia:

Various bird creatures, small game like rabbithares and soaring-squirrels, and even larger animals like staghorns and wolven.

A pack of wolven would shred a man to pieces before he could make a run for it, some of the poisonous plants in the forest could do kill someone if consumed without proper handling.

As Kain continued on, he heard muffled voices in the distance. As he stopped to listen, he could hear at least a few grown men in the woods.

As of late, it could possibly be another group of bandits due to the increased cart activity on the trails and roads.

It could also be a Hunter's Guild hunting party. Being one of the three main guilds in the Kingdom, the Hunter's Guild had hunting parties all across the land to provide food for the capital.

Planning for the worst case scenario, Kain slowly edged forward to see what the commotion was further he creeped, snow began to start falling from above.

He overheard a group of men bickering about something. Around 8 grown men looking to be ranging in age from young men to possibly a bit elderly huddled around a fire.

They sported the typical fashion of city guards but with a bit more of a dingey look to them.

Regardless, he recognized the tabards they wore as the Trail Patrol: groups of men and women who ensure safety along the trails throughout the Kingdom.

He stepped forth from the shadows and without hesitation, the men all turned as one of the younger ones shined his lantern.

"You there, who are ya? What ya doin' all lone' out on the trails?" stated possibly the oldest man there.

Kain raised his arm in a greeting fashion.

"Evening, gentleman. My name is Junior Officer Kain of Ingram. I was returning home when I happened to miss the cart bound for Ingram."

One of the younger men laughed before chiming in.

"You picked a chilly night to be hoofin' home, offisa"

"He ain't a offisa yet!" Piped the oldest man. "He's still in trainin."

Brushing past the other "lively" gentleman that Kain had the pleasure of speaking with, the man that looked to be in charge stepped forward.

He sported a short brown haircut with what seemed to be a heavy amount of stubble on his face. Kain also saw that a bit of dirt and grime had dusted his face possibly in the near past.

The man drank out of a what looked like a worn leather-wrapped canteen which he closed and placed on his side before beginning to speak.

"I apologize for my men, they can be a bit edgy when boredom and cold sets in.

My name Galle. I am the leader of this group of misfits. It became dark and the next cart back to or from Radia possibly won't be for another hour or so. If you would like, my men and I could escort you home? Ingram is but half an hour and a stone's throw away, but as I am sure you know, the recent wolven attacks have spiked due to the cold weather." Stated Galle. "Also, I cannot have an associate of my dear old friend Captain Randon going missing in the midst of the night."

Galle laughed slightly after speaking.

Kain was not surprised at the mans hospitality. He knew just having the title Junior Officer would warrant people from other government organizations to offer assistance when needed.

As well as serving under Captain Randon whom had friends from all over.

Nonetheless, he had heard a few tales passed around of Galle the Shield.

His men respected him and would go to hell and back due to their selfless and brave leader.

To be frank, even higher ranking knights tell stories about him on the stopping bandit raids, wolven attacks and what not.

Exaggerated of course,but entertaining nonetheless.

Nodding his head, Kain accepted.

"That would be great, Galle. I appreciate it. I would like to make it home without being ripped to bits." As Kain replied, he realized he had struck a gold mine. It would be terrible if the Overmind of the Swarm was struck down before he even amassed a swarm. By being escorted, he could assure the Zerg lives on another day.

"I am sure it would be not problem for you men to spend the evening or night at the inn as well. Warm food, drink and a hot fire pit awaits!"

Galle slammed his arm into his chest.

"Very well! Look alive boys, we have an escort to ensure!"

"For the fire pit and food!" Cried the man missing the most teeth.

The group of men clanged their metallic gear in excitement.

* * *

Around ten minutes had passed as the crew of 9 men marched towards Ingram.

In the distance, Kain could see small lights in between the heavy flakes of snow. They were beginning to near Ingram shortly. Or the outskirts, anyway.

The road was now a straight shot. Trees on one side of the road as well as an open field on the other.

Kain felt a bit out of place with the grizzled watchmen.

Just by the way these men carried themselves, he could see they were no strangers to hard work.

As they kept on, Kain was curious about why a man as well known as Galle was stuck as a patrolman.

Someone typically of his regard, gets promoted and or receives some kind of hefty benefit.

"Pardon me, Mr. Galle-"

"Galle is just fine, Kain". Laughed the man in front. "I am not much older than you anyway, so no need for formality. On the other hand, Ol' Mr. Arley here is pushing his way to 70 soon."

Said old man looked over the younger fellow in front of him as he attempted to direct all of his voice to the leader.

"'I'll av' ya know I'm only 65 and a quarta" replied the partially offended elder man.

"We need ta know why ya ain't retired yet old mon." Jokingly spoke the man with hair tied into many braids.

The band of brothers laughed as Galle began to speak again. One man in the middle of the group carrying the torch spit off the side of the road.

"So what's on your mind?"

Kain cleared his throat. "I have heard quite a few tales of your deeds as leader of the Trail Patrol. Your men and women get the job done. I was curious as to why you were still here and not promoted up to the Capital. If I offend, it is not intentional, just curiosity."

"Ah. I get that often. None taken. Well, I am partially born of nobility. On the lower side of the spectrum that is. And as it is, my old man was a nobleman, while my mother was a maiden to the castle. One thing led to another, my mom had to move home to her village of Elren." Galle took another swig of his canteen.

"Unfortunately, I could not prove my father was a nobleman. So in turn, highest I can achieve in rank is that of a Sergeant. I have had options to be transferred to the capital, but I would much rather live a life on the trails then walking the capital as a glorified guard."

One of the men hit Galle on his shoulder pad.

"And because of that, we love ya, Cap'n." Replied one of the more slim members.

Kain pondered how unfortunate it was that a man of Galle's caliber cannot be knighted.

If there were more men like him in the world, there would be less talk, more action, and more employee satisfaction.

 _Say that three times fast._ Kain laughed to himself.

"Say what three times fast, Overmind?" A deep-voice called back.

Kain had forgotten that this Overlord and all the other Zerg can hear his thoughts.

 _Nothing nothing. I was making a joke is all. What is the status of the Hatchery?_

"Safe, Overmind. Zerglings are spawning as per instruction and we are collecting essence at a decent rate. We have not yet been spotted. A few wild animals have become frightened and ran from the creep."

 _Excellent. Keep up the good work._

"As you command, Overmind." Replied his servant.

Kain was excited that Zerglings steadily spawned and essence collection was coming at a decent rate.

But, as he thought about it, something dawned on him.

He was reunited with the memories of the Overmind as of late.

He knew every structure, unit, and even various primal Zerg and other mutated strands.

But, beyond the Zerg's species information, he has no recollection of anything else.

He was the Zerg Overmind prior, but he has no memory besides that of Radia. Radia has never even seen the Zerg until now.

So how was he the Overmind of the Zerg, if he has never left this planet, or seen the Zerg species?

 _Overlord._

"Yes, Overmind?"

 _I have memories of everything related to the Zerg. Why is it though, there are no memories outside of me with them prior til now? The Zerg are mine to control, however, I remember nothing outside of what is in my arsenal of Zerg, and recall nothing more. Why is this?_

There was a slight pause before the Overlord began to speak.

"Overmind, it seems that…"

As the group neared the five minute mark, they began to notice a rustling in the trees nearby.

The Overlord stopped speaking as it noticed Kain's attention was being diverted to whatever threat loomed in the trees.

Growling could be heard from the blackness.

"Torch! Give me a torch!" Called one of the patrollers.

Another man stepped forth to shine light into the trees.

One by one, it seemed as if countless pairs of eyes were lighting up the bases of the trees.

Galle unsheathed his spear and raised his mighty shield from his back.

"Wolven! Arm yourselves!" Called the leader.

The men began drawing their weapons.

Swords, shields, flails, spears, and bows and arrows were among the silhouettes of weapons Kain saw drawn.

"Shall I reinforce your party with Zerglings, Overmind?"

No. I can call them if I need them. It is too early to call them to my side. Especially with the Trail Patrol here.

"Currently, the Zergling are beginning to hiss and growl. They sense you are in peril. Are you sure you do not need reinforcement?"

Unless this group falls, then no.

"Very well."

Kain would love assurance that a group of wolven would not tear his throat out before he made it home.

But as long as these men were here, he could not chance calling homebase.

* * *

Galle hit his shield with his spear to intimidate the wolven.

"Formation now! Officer in the middle, and men V-formation!" He called out.

The men began to line up aiming their weapons forward and continuing to shine the light.

With Galle at the spear-head, the men made what was a upside down V-shape.

Kain stood amidst this "V". He had some training in basic defense from the police forces, but he was no soldier and had yet to even go to the police academy.

He drew forth a two foot long wooden club with a grip tape around the handle for ease of use.

It is an officers pride and joy to carry the "happy stick". It truly helps when things get rowdy in the city.

As he began to twirl it a few times, one of the men called out from behind.

"Hope you know how to use that thing, kid".

Kain nodded still facing forward. He was no soldier, but neither was he a slouch with his club either.

With a nasty snarl, the wolven pack charged forth from the thicket.

 **Author's Note: Hey gang! Thanks for all the support recently and the tons of views and follows. I am hoping to meet your expectations! :O**

 **I am sorry this one drug along a bit. I was trying to set the mood and not rush the whole thing.. I hope it keeps you occupied! Soon, it is really going to pick up with the Zerg and not be just a few conversations between Kain and the Overlord. Please leave a review, follow, and favorite if you like it! It motivates me to write more, and try to dish these stories out! As well as reading the reviews, gives me a direction of how to take these things!**


End file.
